Larmes de Jours Passés - Tears of Days Passed
by LarmesDesTristesse
Summary: Chloe Price is at the end of her rope. The noose entices her, until she realizes she's been taking an old friend for granted, and finds new purpose in her life. What arises from the embers of hellish misery she's known for years? This is a Coming of Age story shared by two of our favorite characters. I write this knowing it's probably already been done, yet I hope you'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Smoking always felt lonely. People judged smokers, ostracized them, either lectured or abandoned them like lost causes, unsympathetic, rarely stopping to ask _why_ , rather than _you know smoking will kill you_?

Since she couldn't turn back time, maybe sometimes, Chloe wanted to die.

Laying upon her childhood bed, Chloe let her anxiety whirl away in a silver dragon tail, coiling and drifting away into nothingness. Her body and mind numbed, but soon, an electric tingle poked and pricked her from the inside out. Her gaze ebbed from emptiness to distress, fixed upon the Christmas lights overhead. Her throat was hot, hurting. She wanted to breathe fresh air. The glowing, molten cigarette in her fingers dared her to put it down, and like a robot, she lifted it to her lips and took another drag, blowing out when the flavor touched her throat again.

"God, I guess if...I get COPD, it's not like I've got anything else going on with my life, fuck," she hoarsely choked, sardonically flipping off the ceiling. Flipping off God. Chloe blamed Him for her place in life. God's unsympathetic humor, responsible for taking a happy child from her father for no reason, continued to puzzle her. What had that taught her? What was she supposed to do with her new life? The only thing Chloe knew how to do was to live in the moment, and if the only way she could do that was to get along on a nice high, then by God, she was going to do that. Thinking about that, she suddenly realized...

"I forgot what it was like to be happy a long time ago..."

Murmuring those words to the memory of her old self, Chloe's brows drew close, her lips turning unbidden. She cast a forlorn gaze upon a familiar photo, Rachel on one side, herself on the other; a crease separated them. Longing gripped her stomach, but, slowly eased into uncertainty. Chloe lifted a different photo, this time, of she and Max. It was one of the selfies Max had taken on that horrible day. Her friend had snapped the photo in Chloe's bedroom mirror, a stylish selfie capturing them both. Memories of that day came crawling back, ghosts of a happy day ruined, violated by a horrible cruelty no one expected.

Chloe's heart wrenched, twisted. She couldn't breathe, couldn't endure. One look at the empty beer bottles littering her floor intensified the torment within her. She was self-destructing. Heartbreak and melancholy erupted.

Chloe drunkenly crushed the smoldering cigarette in her fist and flung it out of her bedroom window. The burning in her hand fueled her aching heart. Lights of all colors blurred about her, and when the girl rose, she discovered that she could not stand, and staggered toward her window as if possessed. Her fingers gripped the windowsill until her knuckles were white; her head leaned out into the chilly breeze of November. With her desperate fury snuffed out by the quiet wind, Chloe sobbed uncontrollably.

"Rachel!" Chloe cursed, squeezing her eyes so tightly that tears ran down her cheeks. "You fake, backstabbing bitch! You met someone who _changed your life_ , right?" Chloe laughed, choking as she tried to catch her breath. "I wasn't good enough for you? I didn't matter? I wasn't there for you when NO ONE else was?"

Chloe's throat, lungs, and stomach ached from the nicotine. The two photos, clutched to her breast, were beginning to crumple. Not wanting to ruin them, Chloe quickly set them down, eyes naturally falling toward the childhood selfie, the one Max had taken. Chloe's face softened at the sight of the grinning, freckled face. Chloe wanted so badly, more than anything, to return to those days, her most precious, beloved times.

"Max..." Chloe breathed, slumping back against the windowsill. Nostalgia flooded her chest, her throat, her eyes. Chloe wanted to cry again, but she swallowed, reigning in the drunken stampede in which her mind raced. Rubbing her numb forehead, she pulled out her phone, clumsily clicking to Max's text message screen. The picture of her friend choked her. Frowning, her thumb slipped and jerked around the keyboard.

[11:23PM] Chloe: _Max, Im sorry /3_

Chloe pressed send before she realized she should've corrected the spelling. Shit! She stomped her foot and waved a hand in the air as she sat up on her desk, head leaning out toward the Autumn breeze. She could only wait.

A few minutes later, her phone vibrated. Chloe hurriedly checked.

[11:29PM] Max: _Hey Chloe, what's wrong?_

[11:31PM] Chloe: _I've givven you shit evefr since you got back. I don't kno why you still talk to me_

SHIT!

[11:31PM] Chloe: _Forget that last message. Got anny plnas tomorrow? I wanna talk about sometihng_

Chloe sent the next text, bristling when she noticed her intoxicated writing shoot into cyberspace once again.

[11:32PM] Max: _Chloe? Are you okay? I'll get an Uber and come right over._

" _Whoa, hold on, Max Caulfield decides to overreact over a couple drunk TEXTS?"_ Chloe tried not to panic. Her whole body tingled like a lightning shock, sobering her up slightly. She jerked off of the desk and dashed lightly to the bathroom. She needed to clean up, fast. There was absolutely no way she was going to let Max see her in this condition.

A quick shampoo and shower ensued. Chloe dried off and brushed her teeth, feeling a little better, more prepared. Closing her eyes, she sighed and returned to her room to get dressed. When she checked her phone again, Max had already told her she was half-way to the house.

"Max can rewind, I can turn a simple text into a late night sleepover slash interven-"

"Chloe?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Chloe's towel-wrapped body jerked violently and knocked over beer bottles. Max Caulfield sat on Chloe's bed, all freckles, tangled hair and worried brown eyes. Chloe hadn't had any time to prepare emotionally. She needed to say something to break the tension.

"Max? Fuck, at least, like, text me that you climbed through my window next time! Shit, I almost had a fuckin' heart attack."

Max's shoulders tensed at Chloe's rebuttal. Her brows creased deeper over her eyes. Chloe recognized the withdrawn body language as a signal that Max was retreating from the confrontation.

"He... Hey Chloe," Max fumbled. "I got your texts. You seemed like you were in a bad mood so... I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Chloe, still clutching her towel to herself, stood silently and open-mouthed, eyes locked on her friend's. She snapped out of her speechlessness, blinking her eyes repeatedly.

"Yyy...yeah, those texts, riiight. Awkward." Chloe's gaze turned away, realizing that it wasn't the most appreciative thing to say. "I'm glad you're here. I needed some company." She stepped toward her dresser, turning back to Max.

"Here, you'll wanna turn around, 'less you were hoping for a strip show." Chloe began dressing without waiting for Max's green light. Behind her back, Max shielded her eyes. Moments later, Chloe was sporting an old Hawt Dawg Man T-shirt and fleece, Jolly Roger pajama pants. Max, grinning slowly, found that this outfit eased the tension somewhat, providing her an opening.

"Gosh Chloe, I haven't seen those clothes in forever." Her eyes shot slightly upward, brows furrowing. "Whoa, your hair!"

Chloe was taken aback.

"Uh, what? What about it?" She leaned over and took a look in the mirror, gasping. Her blue hair was now strawberry blonde. The old Chloe Price gawked back at her. "Must've washed the dye out in the shower." Her expression soured. "Crap..."

Max bounced off of the bed and joined Chloe by the mirror, her small hands hovering beside Chloe's arm. Max had to stand on her toes to peek over her friend's shoulders.

"I like it. You should totally keep it like this for a while."

Max and Chloe both stared at the reflection. They looked the way Chloe imagined they might have if they'd gone to high school together. Chloe, self-consciously wavering, bumped into Max's hands with her arm.

"Yeah," Chloe half-smiled. "I will."

Max's camera was out before anyone could move. Flash. Whir. Flap flap.

" _Gotcha. I'm_ totally _keeping this one..."_ Max thought, smiling impishly to herself. Chloe noticed.

"Hey, you'd better let me have the royalties when you start posting my pics on 4chan for five bucks a shot," Chloe joked. She backed away from the mirror and returned to her bed, tip-toeing around the bottles. Max followed, knocking one over with a worried expression. She sat on the foot of the bed, turning slowly.

"You're really-" 

"-out of control, I know. I hate it..."

Chloe hung her head in shame. What a great example she was setting for Max. "I really... _really..._ don't know what to do with myself. I'm an explosive wreck. I..." She cut herself off, laying back on the pillows.

 _I wanted to die tonight._

Though she was sober when Max arrived, Chloe's inebriation returned with a vengeance. Spontaneously, swiftly, a one-ton weight dropped on her chest. The alcoholic anxiety attack, the shakes, the need to lash out, to destroy things to calm down, crushed her the moment she let her guard down. Chloe's face contorted, but she rolled over, hiding and burying her misery. Muffled sobs escaped. Chloe's shoulders convulsed.

Max felt a concoction of pity and moved in, urged on by the need to comfort the other. The cries of her friend hurt her heart. The girl laying near her looked more familiar than ever with the new hair, uncannily so. Max stretched herself out and laid across Chloe's back, resting her ear between the twitching shoulders. She said nothing, silently slipped her arms under Chloe, offering her presence and attention.

"Chloe..." Max said softly, feeling like crying herself. She locked on a tight, determined face, despite the silent tears rolling onto the girl's back. They laid there together for what felt like an hour. Chloe eventually fell asleep, most likely having passed out. Max carefully slipped off of her and moved about the room, quietly cleaning up the bottles. While she was at it, she tidied up a bit, folding clothes that smelled clean, piling the ones into the basket that needed washing.

" _I'd better not leave Chloe like this. I should probably stay the night. If I write Joyce a note explaining myself, it shouldn't be a problem."_

Max left a short letter for Joyce in the kitchen. She would undoubtedly find it after returning from work. David was a coin flip between disapproving and nonchalant, but Max already had him figured out; would be a slight risk.

" _Dear Joyce,_

 _Chloe was having a really bad night and called me to come over. I cleaned up her room for her and started the laundry. In the future, I'll make sure to call ahead. Chloe really needed someone. Please don''t be mad._

 _Love,_

 _Max"_

Chloe's laundry was in the dryer when Max decided it was bed time. After returning to the bedroom and switching the lights off, she joined Chloe on the old bed. Her friend's sleeping face was finally peaceful.

Switching off the flash of her camera, another opportune picture was added to her collection of memories.


	2. Chapter 2 - Éveillé

A dreamless, smokey blackness faded into morning. Chloe rose to the comforting, familiar smells and sounds of sizzling bacon. Joyce and David were conversing downstairs. Outside her window, the songbirds sang a happy tune, and the golden sunlight reminded her of the old summer. The peaceful quiet introduced the beginning of a new day.

" _Is...David singing? Nightmare fuel much...?"_

She turned her head, gazing toward the tree outside. A chubby birdie hopped along a branch, twisting its head to focus its gaze upon her. Chloe squinted her eyes and signaled, giving it the "I'm watching you."

" _I wish every morning was like this...something is missing, though..."_

With heavy, sleepy eyes, Chloe shivered and settled her cheek back into her pillow, shifting her legs. Her toes nudged something foreign. A person's foot? Chloe turned stiffly over. There was a large lump in her bed cover. Following the form with her eyes, Chloe found a head of messy brown hair and the sleeping face of Max Caulfield, who was unconsciously turned toward her. Max's face was pressed into the opposite pillow, lips slightly open. Red sheet marks were printed across her skin and neck. Chloe, who'd rarely gotten a chance to take a long look at her, observed that Max had grown up a little. Her heart shaped face, smoothly kept brows, and long lashes were things Max hadn't possessed when they were kids. She still had the good ol' freckles.

Chloe felt a warm lightness in her chest. The Max laying beside her was familiar, but also a stranger. Five years was a long time, some things changed.

" _God, Max is more...beautiful than I remember. Maybe...pretty is the word I'd use. Hot?"_

She quietly picked her phone off the side table and switched on the camera, wearing her smirking, up-to-no-good grin. Making sure the shutter noise was off, she took a few shots of the sleeping Max.

" _Huhuh... It's not every day Chloe Price gets a candid photo-op with the ever-bashful Max Caulfield. I'd better take every opportunity I can get. Does... that make me a voyeuristic perv? Uh, somehow... I don't care."_

Chloe congratulated herself and turned to look around the bedroom. Memories of the night before were hazy. In shock, Chloe discovered that the entire room...didn't look like _her_ room anymore. Clothes were put away, folded. Old childhood things were organized on her various desks and dressers. Glowie Bear was lit up. Books and magazines were all stacked neatly. Even the rug was straightened. The beer bottles were all gone...

" _Whoa... Did...Max do all of this? Last night? Oh man, I feel like shit..."_

Chloe's shoulders slumped, and she shook her head, eyes closed. She cast a look behind her, then scooted closer to Max, bundled up like a caterpillar. Chloe leaned in to rest their foreheads together. Her hand reached up, delicately framing the side of Max's cheek and jaw. Her thumb affectionately stroked the girl's ear, tucking hair behind it, and Chloe leaned over to speak in almost a whisper.

"Max."

Max didn't stir. Instead, her brows twitched, lips mumbled something inaudible in her distinctly soft, smoky voice. While Chloe caressed her, her fingers pinched some of Max's hair.

"You're always...taking care of other people. I wish I was more like you... I don't know how you-"

"-Rnnnnnn..."

A groan from Max interrupted Chloe's murmurings. When her eyes fluttered open, the tips of her lashes almost sparkled in the sunlight. Max squinted and lifted a hand, not noticing Chloe looming over her until her arm gently smacked Chloe on the face, spoiling the perfect, Hallmark Movie awakening. Max's grogginess dissipated, and she sat up, once again bumping Chloe on the head with her own. Max winced and grumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Chloe... Good morning." Chloe backed off to let Max breathe, lowering her voice for the sake of her poor friend's ears.

"That's the second time you've almost killed me this morning," Chloe joked, pinching the tip of Max's nose. "I can smell breakfast downstairs."

Max rubbed her crossed eyes, watching Chloe with a trance-like visage. She was ready to fall asleep again.

"How are you feeling? I left some Ibuprofen...on the table in case you had a headache." She pointed to the nightstand. Chloe nodded.

"Thanks. I feel like I just got stomped on by an elephant, but I've had a hella good morning. Listen..." Chloe inched close to Max until their knees were touching. Her hands fidgeted in Max's lap.

"You know I'm not good at all this mushy stuff..." Chloe sighed self-consciously. "Hhhh...thank you. For coming last night, I mean." Chloe pointed her chin around the room. "And for this. I don't deserve any of it."

The sleepy Max watched Chloe intently. Chloe leaned in, taking a hold of her hands.

"Max?"

"I'm listening, I'm listening." Max nodded in reassurance, her eyes wider, more alert. For an instant, her expression flashed in mischief. "Who says I didn't just want an excuse to sleep over like we used to?" She glanced around. "Your room looks way bigger now. Maybe I could move a bed in here."

"Ha, are you kidding? You _know_ you'd just sneak into bed with me." Chloe's flirty, teasing grin flashed.

"You're probably right," Max conceded with shifty eyes. She felt Chloe's hands grasp her shoulders, squeezing. Sincerity defined her furrowed face.

"Max, seriously. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't think I..." Chloe stopped herself, looking down. The words she intended to say were selfish, would only place a burden of responsibility on Max. Instead, she slowly pulled the girl in close, hugging her snugly. Max's body bent inward, yielding. Her brows lifted, mouth opened. Chloe's cheek pressed against Max's. She felt warm, soft. Chloe's voice was gentle in her ear. Max felt it resonate deep within her.

"I don't care about Seattle. All I care about is that you're here, with me again. Max and Chloe, right?"

Max's face relaxed. She leaned into Chloe, fingers pressing into her back.

"Of course, Max and Chloe. Always."

A silent moment passed. Max took in all of the sights in the room. Every toy, poster, and nook and cranny had a story shared between the girls. Mr. Sharkie, Chloe's enormous plush shark, still grinned malignantly in the corner. Glowie Bear still lit up the dresser with his orange wonder. Posters and drawings from their childhood still decorated the walls. Max, remembering the days of playing pirates on the swing set, let out a breath of relief, grateful that although things had changed, some things were just as they used to be. Max tucked her head under Chloe's chin, swaying gently into their embrace.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, followed by Joyce, Chloe's mother. Joyce found Max and Chloe in each others' arms, watching her enter with eyes as big as the state of Texas.

"Chloe-"

"-Hey Mom."

Both spoke, simultaneously interrupting each other. Chloe, quickly shutting her mouth like a wooden puppet, immediately released Max, whose face had been affectionately resting on the other girl's chest. Joyce scrunched her brows together, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Sorry to barge in. Breakfast is ready for you. Max Sweetie, thank you so much for your kind note; Feel free to come on over whenever you like, you're family, after all."

Saying so, Joyce gave Max a pleasant look and went back down the stairs. Chloe looked as if she'd just gotten out of the hospital, pale as a ghost on Halloween.

"Oh man. Mom _totally_ thinks we're fu-"

"We're fine," Max reassured her, heading for the door. She paused before leaving, but didn't turn around. " _By the way Chloe,_ I didn't know you were into photography too."

Though she couldn't see Max's face, Chloe heard the teasing, syrupy sweetness in her voice. As Max left the room, Chloe felt the blood drain from her whole body, then immediately flush upwards, tingling hotly throughout her. Her heart pounded her inner chest like a snare drum. She crumpled onto the mattress, clawing her face in her hands.

" _Fuck_ me with a _jackhammer_... Next time Chloe, try to make sure Max is _actually sleeping_ before playing paparazzi... Shit. Can't really talk myself out of that one."

Reconciling with the idea that Max would probably spend the rest of the month, or year, giving her crap about the incident, Chloe rolled her eyes and stomped down the stairs, arms exaggeratedly swinging.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Max, David, and Joyce all sat at the table. Not wanting to single Chloe out, they'd started eating ahead of her. Chloe, avoiding all eyes, took the open seat beside Max. When she pulled the chair out, the baritone rumbling on the floor brought all eyes to her.

"Morning David, Mom... _Max_." Chloe stole a shifty, sideways glance at her friend, who wielded her fork and knife in an unusually jolly fashion. Maybe Chloe's time perception was screwed, but after what felt like forever, Max finally greeted her after silently eating a few more bites.

"Good morning Chloe, David suggested we go fishing today; _just the two of us._ " Unable to hold a straight face, Max aimed a communicative smirk in poor Chloe's direction.

" _Oh God, she's doing it again!"_

Unbidden, Chloe shifted her gaze to her plate. Looking at anyone felt physically impossible.

"Riiight. Yeah. I can't fish."

Max's act slipped. Her silence told Chloe she was disappointed. Chloe backpedaled, still munching on a sausage.

"Uhh I mean hell yesh! We'll catch all the fish in the pond. Sound cool?" Chloe elbowed Max. The mood around the table unanimously brightened. David, ever-mustached, locked what he thought was a perfectly normal gaze upon Chloe. Despite that, he was still stony as usual.

"Chloe, this evening your mother and I are going to San Francisco for a few days to stay with one of my platoon mates and his wife. I'm sure you'll be fine here by your lonesome." For once, Chloe made an effort to listen attentively without scowling at him. After all, she was either crazy, or it sounded like a little bit of freedom was on the horizon. He continued.

" _Please_ don't forget, curfew is at eleven, no later. Joyce and I are trusting that you'll behave, so remember. No big parties, skunk, or smoking in the house, understood?"

Chloe pulled every muscle in her face to the war effort. No scowling or sulking. Still, she was twenty-one; she could buy her own alcohol, but, rules were rules. Besides that, when she truly thought it through, what David and Mom were asking of her wasn't entirely unreasonable. Not _entirely._

"Roger. I'm Mister Clean," she insisted. Was she...smiling, at him?

" _Oh brother, don't tell me I'm getting used to him...guess he's not too bad...Mom's happy, I've got the house to myself...so everybody's happy."_

David appeared satisfied and finished up his meal, taking Joyce's dishes too. "Good, thank you Chloe. You're a good kid. Maybe when I get back, you and I can go shooting if you want." Chloe's face lit up with a big grin.

"Heck yeah, that would be hella cool," she agreed. David smiled. Joyce chimed in when David moved to the sink.

"Chloe, like Max said, David thought you two might enjoy a little trip through the outdoors today. Weather's gonna be lovely, shouldn't be too cold. You can take David's boat out on the bay, how's that sound?"

"We...get to use David's boat? Seriously?" Chloe's inner-brows turned upward in disbelief, turning from her mother to her stepfather. The boat was a prized possession of his; for him to allow two youngsters to take it out unsupervised was a significant gesture of trust. Chloe rubbed her neck self-consciously.

"Sure, sounds like it'll be fun. I always wanted to be a pirate anyway. Thanks David."

No one noticed, but Chloe had begun to exude a giddy, childlike excitement she hadn't felt in years.

" _Arrr! Finally, Long Max Silver and Captain Chloe Bluebeard will terrorize the seas once again!"_

* * *

 **Author here. This is my first public work, so I don't expect it to be perfect. I'd appreciate any positive feedback too. I feel as if my pacing could use some work, among other things. I'd also like to make these chapters longer.**

 **Does anyone have any resources they use to improve your writing?** **I really like the Emotion Thesaurus by Angela Ackerman, for instance.** **Anyway, chapter three's coming up soon.**

 **N**


	3. Chapter 3 - Punk Rock Pirates

"Chloe-"

"-Can it Caulfield. You agreed to do whatever I wanted before we go fishing today. Submit to Master!"

Max Caulfield stumbled and tripped her way up to Chloe's bedroom, urged on by a pair of pushy hands against her back. Behind her, an unusually hyper Chloe put on an evil, cackling charade. Max held onto the rail for dear life, glancing over her shoulder. Upon eye contact, Chloe's smooth expression slipped into a shady grin. Max _knew_ she was up to something.

"D...don't I get just a _little_ hint?"

Max's timid, worried face encouraged more of Chloe's smirking and chuckling. Push push. They reached the bedroom door a moment later.

Before Max could reach for the knob, she felt a pair of slender hands grip her wrists and pull her arms back in a quick and firm yank. Losing her balance, Max's voice rose in a cry of surprise. Just when she sensed that she was falling backward, her shoulders impacted with something that made a soft, hollow thud. Leaning back against Chloe, Max found a longer, outstretched leg positioned between both of hers, keeping her steady. Max's wrists were secured together by something cold and uncomfortable. She wiggled her hands, hearing metallic sounds. Her eyes shot open.

"Chloe, are these _handcuffs?_ Where the fu-"

"Chillaaaax Maaaax. Seriously."

Chloe's breath tickled the side of her neck and face. Heat radiated from her pale skin. It was a sensation Max found to be strangely nice, yet a little embarrassing. She shuddered self-consciously, unintentionally nudging Chloe in the chest and tummy with her arms. Max quickly turned her head back, brows apologetically furrowed.

"S...sorry," she said in a peppered mumble, eyes avoiding Chloe's. "Um...what are the cuffs for?" Chloe briefly dropped the evil witch act and smiled, giving Max a playful shove forward into the bedroom.

"Wait and see."

" _Chloe is in a REALLY good mood right now...I can't decide if that's good or bad... I...guess I'd better humor her,_ _ **for now**_ _..."_

When Max stepped into the room, nothing looked out of place until a blue, Jolly Roger bandanna slipped over her long-lashed eyes, tying itself into a snug knot around her head. Surrounded by darkness, Max's breath caught in her chest, heartbeat jumping lightly in momentary panic. Chloe's malignant, pseudo-vampire laughter surrounded her in a low tone. Was...Chloe walking circles around her?

"Hey..." As she turned her head, trying to see, Max's lips parted in worry, flashing her teeth. Her heart tapped a dizzying rhythm. Nervously, her voice rose slightly as she grasped the empty air around her.

" _ **Chloe**_ -"

Max felt two hands grip her upper arms from behind, causing her to flinch and inhale sharply. Chloe's calming words tickled the back of her neck.

"It's okay; the blindfold's just there so you don't spoil the surprise."

"Are...we doing a magic trick?"

"Something like that. Sit down here."

Max felt a chair touch behind her knees. Trusting she wouldn't fall on the floor, she complied. Thankfully, Chloe had kept her hands cuffed just enough so her shoulders wouldn't hurt. Chloe's footsteps thumped and thudded in all directions. When she heard the steps pause in front of her again, Chloe's voice sounded odd, as if she was holding something between her teeth.

"Holt shtill, kay?"

"Okay. Rr...ready," Max answered uncertainly. Shortly after, fingertips gently touched the side of her throat, then the touching stopped. Chloe muttered "hmm," and Max's hair on that side pulled behind her ear, fastened in place by a clip. Max's ears, sharpened by her blindness, heard a peeling sound, like plastic, possibly a sticker. She sensed Chloe coming closer by the body heat, and the breathing in her ear, eliciting another shiver from Max. Chloe chuckled beside her.

"You are _hella_ cute, Max."

"I'm no Rachel..." Max muttered bashfully. She swallowed, quickly regretting it; Chloe's silence felt sullen. "Sorry... I just meant-"

"It's okay. Forget about it."

Hearing Chloe's ill-tempered tone, Max's lips pressed into a thin line. "When do I get to take the blindfold off?"

"Not yet. In a bit."

Max felt something sticky press against and tickle her throat, from the corner of her jaw to the edge of her collarbone in a snakelike fashion. Something soft, warm, and wet pressed against her skin. A sponge? Max's lips twitched into an understanding smile.

"I've got you all figured out."

"Oh yeah?"

"I just hope I'm employable after you're done with me."

"Dude, you're a frickin' photographer."

Chloe's fingers took a gentle hold of Max's exposed ear, delicately attaching what felt like a Helix cuff. Perplexed, Max turned her chin in Chloe's direction.

"No one's going to see that..."

Chloe's reply resonated directly in her ear. Her lips lightly brushed against it.

"I will."

Again, Max's heart skipped, warmth washing through her chest and face, followed by more laughter from Miss Price. The handcuffs clicked off next, freeing Max. Chloe was quick to snatch her arms, laying them down. The following minutes passed with the feeling of a brush sweeping her nails, along with the smell of rubbing alcohol. Later, metallic sounds clinked; Max could feel bracelets of bead and leather around her wrists.

"Okay, just one more thing and we're ready to go." Chloe put on an airplane pilot's announcer voice. "Mind the sunlight."

Upon receiving her eyesight again, Max shielded herself, overwhelmed by color and glare. When her vision cleared, the view of her uplifted arms came into focus, revealing matte-black fingernails and punk-rocker bracelets. A strawberry blonde Chloe Price stood before her, expectant and smug. Clothing flew through the air, flopping into Max's lap.

"Put those on," Chloe instructed. Max glanced and found some of Chloe's fashion waiting for her. Concerned with the damage Chloe had caused to her Costco brand, shy girl aesthetic, Max obediently slipped into the garments, including the old hoodie of Chloe's with the studs and pirate patches. Checking herself out in the full-length mirror nearby, Max did a silent and open-mouthed double take.

" _Holy_ _ **crap**_ _, I look..."_

Chloe's barely contained excitement interrupted Max's thoughts.

"Sooo freakin' badass! Damn Max!" Chloe grabbed Max by the arms, shaking her violently before pulling the dizzy ragdoll into a tight hug. Max, arms at her sides, returned the embrace, blinking eyes just leveling over Chloe's shoulder. Chloe's voice nearly shook with anticipation.

"You ready to thrash this pond up, Long Max Silver?"

"Ready when you are, Captain Bluebeard," Max replied, giving Chloe a spine rub. Chloe held Max out at arms length. She seemed genuinely happy.

"All righty then. This punk-rock-pirate crew is setting sail!"

* * *

As Joyce had said, for a mid-November day, it was not cold, not even chilly. The late-morning sunlight glared through the windshield of Chloe's truck. Between she and Max sat David's fishing box, two poles, beer, and snacks, in addition to Max's precious camera. Max was still surprised that such subtle changes in her appearance could make the difference between her feeling normal, to feeling cool and more confident. Inspecting her temporary neck tattoo in the flip-down mirror, she tipped her head back, exposing her jawline better. Black and blue stars of all sizes slithered down her throat. Max felt a light punch on her upper arm that jerked her sideways.

"Punch buggy!"

Chloe was grinning to the sound of snarly rock guitar.

"Pretty sweet huh? I'll make sure you have your own style by New Years." Chloe's head and shoulders swayed and twisted to the music. Max leaned over and turned down the volume a few points.

"Let's make sure we _actually_ fish a little, okay? I...don't wanna get trashed today." Max's fingers intertwined in her lap. Telling Chloe not to let loose was tantamount to insulting her. Chloe shot Max a look.

"Yes Mom, I'll return it for the non-alcoholic beer. Don't _worry_ about it, Max. Besides, I _totally_ wanna see you tipsy." A clueless Chloe grinned with her eyes on the road as Max crossed her arms, blowing out indignantly.

A nautical-looking sign announced their arrival to the marina, where David's boat was kept. There were so many tied down that Max couldn't tell which was theirs. Soon after arriving, the truck was parked and the girls headed down the pier with their supplies. Following a few minutes of searching, they found her. The pontoon boat belonging to David was bigger than Max had expected. The word MADSEN was painted across the side in sky blue letters. Peering closely at the lettering, Max discovered that black smears, like Sharpie, were wiped away. Someone had been practicing their graffiti at one time...

"I can't believe David could afford something like this," Max said, poking her head over the guard rail to see inside. Chloe unlocked the gate and opened it for Max. Waving an arm.

"I grrrrant ye perrrrmission to boarrrrrd me vessel yonder, Maxine Sillllver," Chloe announced in her most formal pirate voice. Max, who was out of practice, took a moment to respond after cringing at the "Maxine" part.

"Uh, rrrrrrr! That be...most generous of ye, Captain Bluebearrrrd. I shall...honor ye...by boarding...uh...firstlyyy." Chloe stifled a very un-Chloe giggle and swatted the grinning Max on the behind, nearly dancing circles around her.

"Come on, get that ass in there!" She joined Max on the boat's carpeted floor, setting the boxes and things down. Luckily for them both, a sun canopy shielded them overhead, yet still left the outer seats and boat sofas open to the air and sunlight. Max gripped the guardrail and leaned over, gazing out on the bay. The sea salt wafted in her face, along with the sounds of rolling waves, and squawking seagulls. Max took a deep breath in and sighed contently. Nearby, a fishing boat slowly cruised beside the Madsen, and a friendly, bearded man of middle age wave jovially to Max, who returned the greeting with a grin on her face.

Her camera came out and snapped a photo of the boater, along with some seagulls circling above. Turning to Chloe, who was checking gasoline levels, she snapped another shot. While Max was printing the pictures and putting them away in her bag, she felt a pair of arms jerk at her neck. Chloe's chest and tummy pressed against Max's shoulders and back; she leaned in to rest her cheek against Max's.

"Take one with me," she said gently. Smirking, Max happily obliged, turning them both around so that the ocean was to their backs in the shot.

 _Snap. Whirr. Flap flap._

Max offered the print to her.

"You can have this one." Chloe delicately took the photo, putting it in her wallet.

"Thanks; lemme know if you need me to stretch out a sexy pose on the couch or something." Chloe pinched Max's nose and sat at the driver seat, finally keying the roaring engine. Beneath them, ocean water churned and twirled, lightly splashing the underside of the boat. Chloe pushed the accelerator clutch forward a little too enthusiastically, sending the girls and the Madsen zooming away! Max lost her footing and landed on her butt in one of the cushioned chairs, giving Chloe a disapproving look, to which Chloe responded with a sheepish expression. Eventually, she steered out to sea, gently rocking the boat over the lightly bumping waves. Stopping some distance from shore, Max laid anchor and began unpacking the bait worms they'd bought earlier.

" _I haven't been fishing in forever..."_

Reminiscing, Max hooked a worm to her line. Chloe turned down the music and joined her, doing the same. She seemed to know what she was doing, judging by her knots.

"Think we'll go hungry today?" Chloe asked, attaching her own worm with some difficulty. Her brows scrunched together in concentration.

"Maybe a little iron-deficient," Max replied, casting out. Her hook plopped into the water beyond. Chloe mimicked her and secured her pole into a cup holder, expecting to wait a while for a bite. Seeing Max fumbling with the reel, she stepped behind her, reaching around to share a hold on the pole. Their fingers touched and confusedly fought over a position on the handle. Max felt Chloe against her back, causing her shoulders to shrink bashfully inward. Chloe was warm, shielding her back from the lightly chilled wind gusts.

"My Dad and I used to do this sometimes," Chloe said, guiding Max's pointer finger over the line with her own. "He'd be happy to know that we're keeping the tradition going."

The two stood huddled together in silence for some time. The wind whirling around them wafted a humid, salty breeze, gently tossing Max's hair into Chloe's face. The fragrance of shampoo and the softness of her hair tickled Chloe's nose. Her attention slipped into a daydream, and eventually, Chloe forgot they were supposed to be fishing, instead of cuddling. Feeling a stirring restlessness invigorating her, she found herself holding Max's waist tighter, slowly inching her cheek to rest on Max's head.

Max, whose face was tingling, acted oblivious for a few minutes. Drawing courage when she realized she had the upper hand, though, she finally spoke up, teasing smugness dripping from her voice.

"I think I _really_ like fishing."

Upon her discovery, Chloe swallowed, blinking repeatedly. Her cheeks slowly flushing red, and not because of the wind. Her face and ears burned hotly. Words spilled in a babbling mess before she thought about them.

"D...uh...g...I...was just-"

Suddenly, the line under Max's finger twitched, first gently, then with greater tension. Gasping out of her own reverie, she gripped the pole and began to turn the reel. The end of her rod pulled and bent forward, needing her strength to keep it steady. Beyond, the line swerved in all directions, struggling to stay whole against the efforts of the hungry fish below. Chloe laughed at the squirming, straining Max in her arms.

"Loch Ness Monsterrr!" Captain Chloe cried out beside Max's ear, eliciting a wince from her. "It be a big one!" Chloe took the pole from Max, again, awkwardly playing handsy. "Go get the cooler, I'll keep him busy!" Max hurried to lay out the fishing cooler for their guest, tossing the hair from her eyes.

"A...all set." Out of breath, she returned to Chloe's side, hands hovering over her friend. Chloe, with a groan, reeled in the fish, hanging and flopping from the line at a whopping ten inches. Her face lit up in disbelief, then glee.

"Woohoo! HELL yeah!"

A few steps back, Max silently took a moment to witness Chloe's laughter and roaring enthusiasm. She brushed her windswept hair out of her eyes to watch closely, smiling wistfully.

" _Chloe's really having a good time. I'm so glad..."_

"Are you SEEING this Dad? Look at it! YES!"

After settling down and laying the fish in the cooler, Chloe cut the line and tied on another hook, feeling more determined.

"Max Caulfield, don't you dare get off this boat without catching anything!"

* * *

A few hours of successful catches passed. The late afternoon of November came upon them, cascading the sea in a blanket of golden sunset. Reds and greens of the mountain forest nearby complimented the lilac above, as if the hand of God had reached out, painting the world in a magnificent, breathtaking mural. Ocean winds whistled like wooden flutes; waves, like phantoms of memories long past, softly sighed. The world was peaceful. It was all theirs.

"Dad would have _loved_ this..." Chloe said quietly, stretched out on the boat sofa, gazing into the sky.

" _Wouldn't you?"_

Her chest tightened. Bittersweet in her heart's ears, a lilting country guitar from her childhood days strummed a nostalgic melody. Chloe's heartbeat quickened as memories filled her mind's eye. Her throat was tight, suffocating her in melancholy. It had been seven years since the day William and Chloe Price would never share such moments anymore.

Max was busy taking pictures, but paused mid-shot at Chloe's voice. Max stepped over, taking a seat beside her, brows knitted.

"Everything okay Chloe?"

"Yeah. I'm just. Thinking...remembering..."

Chloe was not drunk, but alcohol either made her rambunctious, or very gloomy. Max took a sip from Chloe's beer, feeling a light buzz in her head. Blinking her eyes hard at the sensation, Max delicately lifted Chloe's legs by her ankles and sat down, laying Chloe's thighs in her lap. Her legs, fully extended, felt soft, warm... _nice._

Sitting upright a little, Chloe pulled a cigarette from her pack and lifted it to her lips, preparing to light it. Seeing that, Max began to speak, but stopped, eyes shifting away.

"Chloe..."

Chloe paused mid-light, her attention turning from the cigarette to Max.

"What's up?"

Max's shoulders stiffened. Her hands intertwined, flipping palms-up, to palms-down repeatedly. Her eyes were everywhere except on Chloe's. Max's fumbling words slowly mumbled out.

"Uh... Maybe...could you not smoke that...at least right now? For a bit, I mean..."

As she blinked wordlessly, Chloe's hand, still holding the lighter under the cigarette, lowered to her stomach. She pocketed her cigarette with an expression that said "seriously," and let out a breath.

"Whatever."

Max immediately felt guilty hairs prickle on the back of her neck. Her heartbeat quickened.

"I just don't want you to have a stroke, or...get wrinkles. Or, you know..." Max sighed, letting her tension out. The next word came out weakly. "Die... Again..."

Chloe's mind emptied at the words, so pitifully uttered. As her face relaxed, her eyes thoughtfully glided to the amber sky and crying gulls above.

" _I'd...probably want me to stick around as long as possible too, if I were Max..."_

As if sensing the ever-darkening night, the boat's golden night lights automatically engaged, sparkling and glowing to adorn the Madsen's deck with an almost fairy-like air. Chloe turned her eyes back, and found Max, illuminated under the night lights. Chloe, thinking nothing of it, glanced away briefly, but looked back in earnest, the situation dawning on her.

" _What...?"_

Max watched her with a vulnerable, forlorn gaze, eyes fixed intently and deeply upon her. Her brown hair blew in curtains across her face, yet her eyes remained. Nervously, Chloe's heart pounded, cheeks growing hotter the longer she held the stare. Unable to find the words she wanted to say, choking on uncertainty, hesitancy, Chloe sat up and reached out, taking hold of Max's hands, pulling her closer. Max's beseeching eyes never left Chloe, but insistently reached out. Chloe's instinct sensed the words unspoken. She leaned in close, resting her forehead against Max's. Their noses touched. Chloe's breath was weak and uneven, shoulders and chest trembling, shivering from the wind and from the restlessness of her racing heart.

"Never," Chloe promised, her whisper unsteady. Her eyes, like Max's, flitted lower, unsure. Their lips hovered, breathlessly parting, yet they did not touch. Max's hands tightened, slowly squeezing. Chloe pressed her face against the softness of Max's cheek, rosy and chilled in the wind, and carefully backed off. Not letting go of Max, she was suddenly her sassy, cheery self again, wearing her sideways grin.

"Good talk." She bent down and gave Max a firm peck on the cheek. Max, still adjusting, blinked in an open-mouthed daze. Blinking again, she opened and closed her mouth, rubbing her lips together. Max aimed an exasperated look at Chloe.

"You are _such_ a player. First Justin, Mr. Jefferson, and now me," she said in a lecturing tone. Saying nothing, Chloe chuckled, pulling her cig out again to light it.

"I'm just having one tonight." Chloe blew out a cloud, turning to Max with sincerity on her face. "I... promise I'll try to quit. Eeeventually." She smiled apologetically.

"Good enough for now," Max conceded, shoulder slumping with a shake of her head. Mischievously, she leaned over to speak softly in Chloe's ear.

"I am _so_ gonna give you crap for that later."

Max turned away, letting her hair swish Chloe's face as she rose. Chloe, with a lit cigarette in her mouth, stared ahead with an expression of disbelief. Her sulking shoulders slumped.

"I'm fucked."

* * *

 **Author here:**

 **Just a little story from today; I was at Wash Land two days ago doing my laundry (Chloe never seems to do hers, tsk tsk.) A homeless guy came up to me and asked to use my phone, which had a PriceField background on it. Oops! Oh well! He didn't seem to care. I even asked him if he wanted a light for his cigarette for crying out loud!**

 **I'm overly critical of my writing, so I personally felt that this chapter was a bit weak or maybe rushed in some areas (looking at YOU, ending). I wanted to publish it though, because I'm a procrastinator, even with things I'm passionate about. I'm very appreciative of all the comments and favorites/followers too; I really didn't expect this kind of response.**

 **More chapters coming soon. I will be flying cross country for work next week, so there MIGHT be a delay in chap 4. We'll see. I hope to include other characters in future chapters, particularly David Madsen, but I won't spoil it-not like anyone cares if I spoil or not-but enough FISHING for compliments. Be seeing you.**

 **PS: Am I the only one with a fantasy of Emo Max?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody, just a quick update:

Chapter 4 will be out soon; I'm thinking in the next 48 hours. There is a part I've been agonizing over for a while now but I _think_ it'll be okay. As usual, I'm very grateful for your feedback and kind remarks. Hopefully I will be able to continue writing things you like. :)


End file.
